OS Le temps d'une pluie
by OMGwhereisthelight
Summary: Toujours et encore plus OOC ! Un sasuke gentil, tendre qui regrette ses actes ! Et voilà comment on fait un bon truc bien baveux que même le Sasuke de Road to ninja ne pourrait pas lire ce truc. ENJOY ! ça dégouline par tous les trous de la tartineuh!


One shot Sakura x Sasuke

Pour ma SUPEEEER Yu hee, qui est plus que géniale !  
Je sais que Sasuke est un connard trognon qui ne mérite que de se faire exploser la gueule mais bon suite à sa demande je m'exécute !

La jeune femme courait. Encore et toujours s'épuisant à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Elle ne se faisait pas poursuivre, elle poursuivait quelqu'un. Il filait à chaque apparition. Il fuyait son regard, il fuyait celle qu'il le cherchait depuis tant de temps. Le sang battait à ses tempes, le sol boueux la dispensait d'un équilibre correct pour pouvoir se mouvoir sous la pluie incessante. Ses pieds dérapaient et elle manqua plus d'une fois de se faire mal. Mais pour elle, une égratignure de plus ou de moins ne faisait aucune différence. Lui courait aussi, mais à l'inverse d'elle, il ne pleurait pas. Il souriait même, bien qu'intérieurement. La joie que lui avait provoqué sa simple vue lui provoquait des ailes. On veut tuer quelqu'un et le lendemain on l'aime de tout son cœur. Il ne courrait plus il volait.  
Puis il s'arrêta dans une ruelle où la pluie tombait par trombe. Rien qu'histoire d'observer sa réaction.  
Elle aussi se stoppa. Net sans laisser de trace.

-Alors t'as enfin décidé de parler un peu,débuta Sakura.

Pas de réponse. Elle s'avança d'un pas vers lui. Toujours pas un seul mot.

-Oui.

Enfin. La voix qu'elle espérait entendre le plus depuis si longtemps.

-À une seule condition : je veux qu'en contre-partie tu me raconte ce qui t'es arrivé à toi, Hésita Sasuke.

-Bien marché conclu.

Et elle débuta. Elle lui raconta tout ce qu'il voulut entendre sur ses anciens camarades, son ancien village. Puis ce fut son tour de se confier à la jeune kunoichi.  
Et il commença à parler de ce qui c'était passé. Ses malheurs, ses instants brefs de joie, son passé, son présent. Et puis il aborda son cœur.

-Il est vide, il a besoin de présence et de chaleur. Il lui manque une raison de vivre pour exister correctement.

-Si tu veux, je peux te prêter le mien, hasarda la jeune femme.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de le souiller, désolé, lui répondit-il.

-Cesse de m'esquiver ainsi ! Tu n'es pas en droit de refuser.

-Tu as beau être la seule partie qui n'est pas pourrie par la haine dans mon cœur, je ne veux pas que tu le sois à ton tour ! Cria le jeune homme, perdant un centième de seconde son calme.

Il ricana silencieusement et scruta un instant les environs.

-Où est-il ? Demanda Sasuke. Je ne le vois pas.

-Il n'est pas avec moi, certifia Sakura. Je n'ai pas besoin de Naruto pour te trouver, il me gênerait, et en plus il voudrait se battre contre toi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un idiot en plus à me trimballer, avoua-t-elle, gêné par son propos.

-Si tu ne voulais pas d'un idiot alors ce n'était pas la peine de venir me rechercher, déclara le brun.

Elle se blottit à nouveau contre sa poitrine, qui montait et descendait au fur et à mesure de sa respiration calme. Sakura leva son visage vers celui de Sasuke et observa son visage un long instant. Ses pommettes étaient maintenant creusées, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur plus mature, mais délavée de tout sentiment humain. Ses lèvres plus fines elles aussi, s'entrouvraient pour laisser passer l'air. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau générée par la pluie. Il détourna son regard de l'horizon sombre pour la voir, elle, enfin. La fillette était passé à la jeune femme en seulement quelques années qu'il avait perdu auprès de sa vengeance. Les regrets l'assaillirent alors ainsi que la honte et le culpabilité d'avoir engendré de telles catastrophes. Sakura avait beau ne pas lui en tenir rigueur, il savait que ses actes n'étaient digne d'un saint. Son cœur saignait, ses yeux pleuraient alors, chose si rare chez lui. La jeune femme prit son visage entre ses mains et essuya les larmes qui coulaient doucement. Une tendresse et une affection sans limite se lisait dans les gestes de cette dernière.

Elle aussi pleurait, de joie pour l'avoir retrouvé enfin, après tant d'angoisse et de pleurs inutiles. Maintenant ses sanglots se déversaient sur son visage clair et triste. Une mélancolie profonde s'empara des jeunes gens, et ils détournèrent le regard quelques instants pour faire une introspection individuelle. Sakura se demanda si elle était assez forte pour le soutenir dans son malheur, si elle pouvait l'aider à surmonter ses peines, et si elle pouvait supporter sa profonde mélancolie, sa haine sans limite et son insurmontable désir de vengeance. La réponse se trouvait devant elle : oui elle le pouvait ! Aussi faible soit-elle, la jeune femme ne pouvait l'abandonner à son sort, le laisser comme un malheureux. Elle l'aimait et était fière de pouvoir avoir une petite place – pour ne pas dire une partie – dans son cœur .

Lui ne pensait qu'à ses crimes et ses fautes, ses angoisses, sa peine, son mal de haine et de souffrance. Elle était à ses côtés et rien que cette pensée le revigora instantanément. Sans réfléchir elle orienta son visage de façon à voir celui de son aimé. Il croisa son regard et baissa longuement son visage vers elle. Seuls quels centimètres séparaient leurs lèvres respectives.  
Il l'embrassa.  
Elle l'embrassa.  
Il s'embrassèrent.  
Un air satisfait sur son minois, la jeune femme le serra de toutes ses forces et lui chuchota à l'oreille ce qu'elle aurait du lui crier des années plus tôt.

-Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi mais je t'aime... Si tu veux bien d'un cœur pour deux, je te donnerai le mien... Et je te donnerai une raison de vivre...

-Partageons-le...

-Hé bien tu as changé de décision?

-J't'en prie... Moi par contre je sais pourquoi je t'aime...

-Ah bon tu peux m'expliquer ?

-Tu es la seule qui m'ait ainsi pourchassé, sinon on met de côté cet abruti de blonde, la seule qui m'ait aimée comme ça, la seule que j'aime en réalité.

-Je vois... Même si ça ne veut pas dire grand chose, pour moi ça signifie tout...

-Je vivrai pour toi...

-Alors je ne mourrai pas, pour toi.

Il la prit dans ses bras, sous ce ciel pluvieux qui l'avait accompagné tant de fois. Maintenant ce dernier, lavait sa honte, ses pleurs, et le laissait pur. Du moins aux yeux de Sakura. … Il lui sourit.  
Elle lui répondit d'une mimique heureuse. La pluie les lavaient des larmes versées, des sanglots étouffés, des cris d'horreur et de peur. Maintenant sur leurs visages respectifs se dessinait le trait du bonheur.

By !/ OMGwhereisthelight/Kunoichgirl


End file.
